


Stars

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans!Moira, talk of soulmates and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: Just some Sombra/Moira prose.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend inspired me to write this.

* * *

_ We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. _

* * *

  
  


The stars span the heavens and join all walks of life under her iridescent cloak of safety come nightfall. People sleep under her gaze, people fuck and they fight and they are born and they die within her all-expansive self. Everyone is connected by the stars.

Even those who are strangers feel a part of something larger when they watch the points of light bloom from the darkness. Especially those who have no roof to hide her majesty.   
  
For one young man who did not feel like a man, forbidden from his home and laying in a grassy Irish field at midnight, and a young woman who felt like nothing in a Mexican back-alley without a shred of clue where her next meal was coming from, they were just travelers through space-time like every other lost soul on this forsaken planet. But they had the sky and her stars. 

The lines of fate bound these drifting souls, invisible threads pulling them together like corset laces, sometimes needing to be loosened but always staying the path. The night sky watches them, watches their troubles and their failures and the smallest shreds of hope in their souls fading from too much neglect. She nurtures their paths to try and preserve that hope until the ties of fate are short, until they are close.

Until it is time for their souls to meet, to bloom into something greater than the scars of their past. To a pair of mismatched bodies and starkly different lives that somehow reflected the other like a mirror.

They were the same, but different. They know the stars, and the night sky knew them since they were nothing but clouds of gas in a galaxy.

They are part of something bigger, more mighty than the two of them. They are ethereal, and they love in a space larger than the eons could hold.


End file.
